


Ещё один раз

by sugar_bombs



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_bombs/pseuds/sugar_bombs
Summary: У Тени в красном плаще есть причины, чтобы болеть за вас.
Relationships: Good Shade/Theseus
Kudos: 17





	Ещё один раз

В тихом селении недалеко от Афин, в маленьком саду, вход в который ведёт из спальни, девушка с золотисто-рыжими волосами лупит деревянным копьём тренировочный манекен, набитый соломой. Время от времени за спиной её слышатся крики — в равной мере подбадривающие и насмешливые:  
— Ну, что у тебя с ногами? Колонну проглотила?  
Или:  
— Опять танцуешь вместо того, чтобы драться. Ты на бойню собралась или на бал?  
Или:  
— Так и слышу эти разговоры: королева Афин — единственный человек в Ойкумене, умудрившийся проиграть манекену! Как тебе такое?  
Или вот, самое обидное:  
— Слишком предсказуемо! Тебя убьют, если ты каждый раз будешь повторять одно и то же!

Тесей, живая легенда и здешний король, просто обожал её злить. Забавно, что при всём этом он ни разу не сказал, что война — это не женское дело, как всегда любили повторять отец и братья. Наверно, глупо было бы ожидать такого заявления от правителя города, названного в честь богини честной и справедливой войны, равно как от бывшего зятя бога войны безжалостной и кровожадной.  
Тесей никогда не относился к девушке, как к какой-нибудь хрупкой дорогой вазе, которую жалко сломать и которую обязательно надо продать втридорога, коль скоро она такая красивая. Красота, воспеваемая всей Аттикой, как будто не волновала его вовсе. В последнее время и сама девушка никак его не волновала.  
Большую часть её тренировок он проводил, сидя на ступенях, ведущих в комнату, пил вино, едва закусывал хлебом и думал о чём-то своём, неотрывно наблюдая каждое движение. Она была прекрасной для него, только когда держала в руках оружие.  
Его служанки настороженно замолкают всякий раз, когда она проходит мимо. Как вообще злословие может её задеть? Как девчонка, которой и пятнадцати лет не исполнилось, может совратить героя, разменявшего недавно шестой десяток? И как ей хотя бы излечить его сердце, разбитое так давно и сросшееся так неровно, что до сих пор отзывается болью под рёбрами?  
Тесей рассказывал своей королеве однажды, пьяный до отупения, уронив тяжёлую голову ей на коленки, что когда-то мечтал увидеть на её месте другую женщину. Её отец был простым фермером, зато мать — самой богиней плодородия. Король много раз сватался к ней, но всякий раз был осмеян и отвергнут, ибо все богатства Афин вместе взятые и в сравнение не идут с тем, что может предложить сама природа.  
А потом той женщины не стало. Те, кто постарше, до сих пор помнят последствия той невыносимо долгой холодной зимы.  
Королева, разумеется, не помнит. Она родилась поздней весной, последовавшей сразу после этих событий. Той ночью, перебирая длинные пряди, серебряные от старости и золотые в память уходящей молодости, она поняла, что её героический супруг — не забудет.  
Совсем скоро не стало и его.

— Елена! — с надрывом кричат ей из дома.  
Елена меланхолично продолжает тыкать копьём в манекен. В это время к стенам Афин мягкой поступью подбирается война.  
— Елена! — терпеливо повторяет Эфра. — Что ты творишь?! Ты можешь пострадать!  
Ну как же. Она не дурочка. Кастор и Полидевк, её братья-близнецы, пошли войной на Афины, потому что, небезосновательно, считают её пленницей в собственном же доме. Значит, и прятаться незачем. Возможно, они заберут то, зачем пришли, и оставят город в покое.  
Обернувшись, она не увидит своего супруга. Только его мать, уже совсем съёжившуюся от прожитых лет, как сушёное яблоко. Елена думает вдруг, что та, должно быть, не выдержит плена, и её сердце обливается кровью.

***

— Слишком предсказуемо, — цедит сквозь зубы спартанская царевна Елена Прекрасная, наблюдая, как Тесей насаживает какого-то очередного несостоявшегося чемпиона на копьё. К сожалению, тот успевает рассыпаться ещё до того, как оно оказывается внутри даже наполовину.  
Слабак.  
Чемпион Элизиума был чемпионом Элизиума так давно и повторял одни и те же приёмы так часто, что это уже успело оскомину набить. Это при том, что он вытащил себе из глубин Эреба в напарники целого Минотавра. Что удивительно, никто, даже прославленные воины Троянской войны, так и не смогли выявить в их тактике какую-либо закономерность, так сильно заметную с трибун. Впрочем, возможно, что она только для Елены так заметна. Другие зрители довольно кричат и улюлюкают. Среди этой радостной зелени её собственный пурпурный плащ кажется мышино-серым, а золотистые глаза — волчьими.  
Даже спустя столько лет она всё равно не может оторвать от него взгляда. Чемпион Элизиума, юноша с бронзовой кожей и золотыми волосами, носит имя первого супруга Елены. Тесей. Мир запомнит его именно таким: молодым и дерзким царевичем, не обременённым властью и здравым смыслом. Человеком, победившим лабиринт и подружившимся с Минотавром. Человеком, никогда не знавшим ноющей боли в левой половине груди.  
После смерти от людей остаётся только память. Некоторые, как Тесей, предпочитают забыть. Некоторые годами сдирают корки с заживающей раны.  
Как Елена.  
— Ну, и? — спрашивает Патрокл, стоящий рядом.  
— Ну и что? — переспрашивает Елена.  
— Ты это мне показать хотела? — ехидно уточняет герой Троянской войны. — Ты же знаешь, у меня куча дел…  
— Помолчи, пожалуйста, и помоги мне развернуть плакат, — холодно осаживает его спартанская царевна. — Будет ещё один бой.  
— Два претендента за один… день? Или ночь? Мало верится, — Патрокл меланхолично вздыхает.  
Это последний меланхоличный вздох, который он успевает выдать, прежде чем вовсе позабыть, как дышать.  
Следующий претендент — маленький, растрёпанный, в алом. У него тоже копьё. Это копьё Патроклу отлично знакомо.  
— Ну что, принц Подземного царства, — Елена складывает руки на бортике трибуны и кладёт на них голову, — не подведи меня сегодня.

**Author's Note:**

> Согласно афинской версии мифа, Елена провела с Тесеем 9 лет и даже родила от него дочь. Согласно спартанской — он её и пальцем не тронул. Этому тексту по духу ближе вторая. Также между похищением Елены и попыткой похищения Персефоны из Аида времени прошло гораздо меньше. А пейринг в шапке за трогательную щенячью влюблённость стоит.  
> Написано 18.03.2020


End file.
